


Rudy

by donsboy



Category: CSI
Genre: Angst, Cruelty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people you never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rudy

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Nick isn't a CSI in this one...

          Nick was glad to finally pull into his parking spot in front of his apartment. He’d had a long day at the job site, and was glad to be home. He went inside and took a shower and was getting dressed when he heard the special knock. He went to the door and helped Rudy bring in the food Rudy had brought from next door. Nick and Rudy sat down at the table and began to eat. Nick asked Rudy about his day at the workshop, and Rudy asked him about the construction site. After dinner, Nick washed the dishes and asked Rudy if he wanted to stay and watch television. Rudy said he was going to bed early because the workshop was taking them on a field trip the next day. Nick stood in the doorway to make sure Rudy got in his apartment safely and waved goodnight to his friend.

 

          Nick walked back inside his place and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels and decided Rudy had the right idea about turning in early. As Nick was getting ready for bed, he thought about his sleeping friend next door. He’d met Rudy when he first moved into the apartment, and  Rudy had even helped him unload his truck. Nick had noticed the young man watching him as he was moving in. He knew the young man was mentally challenged, or what his grandmother used to call “simple-minded”. Nick asked Rudy his name, and if he could give him a hand, and a friendship was born.

 

          Rudy lay in his bed waiting for sleep. He was excited about the trip with his workshop tomorrow, but he was also thinking about Nick. Nick was the very best friend Rudy had ever had, and Rudy was glad about that. Nick wasn’t mean to him, didn’t talk to him like he was stupid, and treated him nice. Nick helped him with his reading sometimes, and  Rudy liked that. Nick was patient with him and didn’t yell. Rudy was thankful that Nick was his friend. As sleep claimed him, Rudy hoped Nick would always be his friend.

 

          The next afternoon, Nick stopped at the market on his way home from work. He was planning on making chili for himself and Rudy, and needed some things to make it. While he was shopping, he wasn’t paying attention where he was going and ran into another guy’s cart. Nick immediately apologized . The guy introduced himself as Greg Sanders, and Nick told Greg his name. They chatted for a few moments and then Greg said he had to go. Before he walked away, he gave Nick his phone number and asked him to give him a call. Nick finished his shopping so he could get started on the chili.

 

          After Rudy had gone home for the evening, Nick pulled out his cell and called Greg. Greg told Nick that he was getting ready for work, and asked if he could call him back the next afternoon. Nick apologized for interrupting and agreed to call Greg the following afternoon. As Nick drifted off to sleep that night, he was thinking of Greg and hoping that they would have a chance to talk. The next day at work, Nick was preoccupied with thoughts of Greg and couldn’t wait to speak to him later that evening.

 

          Nick rushed home after work and had supper with Rudy. Rudy asked if they could watch a movie, but Nick told him that he had an important call to make, and that they would watch one another time. Even though Rudy didn’t say anything or outwardly show it, Nick knew his feelings were hurt. Nick promised himself he would make it up to him really soon. At the appointed time, Nick dialed Greg’s number. Greg sounded out of breath when he answered, and Nick asked if it was a bad time. Greg told him he would call him back in a few minutes. True to his word, Greg called right back. He explained that he was taking his dinner out of the oven when Nick called. Nick offered to give him a chance to eat, but Greg wanted to continue the conversation.

 

          The two talked for quite a while that first night. Nick told Greg about being in construction, and Greg told Nick about being a CSI Level 3. The conversation was going quite well when Greg asked Nick if he’d like to go have a drink sometime. Nick agreed and they set up a day and time on Greg’s next days off. When they finally got off the phone, it was nearly midnight. Nick drifted off to sleep eagerly anticipating his date for drinks with Greg. 

 

          The next few days were hectic for Nick. There had been some mix-ups at work with supplies, and they were behind schedule. They got caught back up before the weekend, and Nick was able to take Rudy to the park and to do some shopping they both needed to do. It was nearly lunchtime, and Nick decided to treat Rudy to a burger at Rosie’s Diner…..

“So, Rudy, what say we find some lunch, huh?”

“I don’t have enough money with me to buy my lunch, Nick….”

“Don’t worry about it, buddy. It’ll be my treat. How about we go to Rosie’s?”

“Can we, Nick, please?”

“Sure…..”

 

Nick enjoyed the look on Rudy’s face when they pulled up in front of the diner. It was like Rudy was in Heaven. They went inside and Nick told Rudy to order whatever he wanted. When the waitress came, Rudy placed his order and Nick did the same. When the food came, the two men dug in with gusto. Rudy asked if he could have a banana split for dessert, and Nick decided on the same for himself. Nick paid the check and they two men headed home. When they got back to the apartments, Rudy leaned over and hugged Nick, and thanked him for the lunch at Rosie’s. Nick ruffled Rudy’s hair and told him not to worry about it.

 

          They each went to their respective apartments, and Nick decided to take a nap. Just as he had flopped down across the bed, his cell rang. Nick smiled when he saw Greg’s name on the display. He answered the phone and talked to Greg for over an hour. Greg wanted to know if Nick was free that night because he had a surprise for him. Greg warned him that he might be gone overnight. Nick laughed and said he was a big boy and could stay out as long as he wanted. Greg told Nick to expect him around 7-ish.

 

          When Rudy came over later that afternoon, Nick told him that a friend of his was coming by, and that Nick wanted him to meet his new friend. Nick also explained to Rudy that he would be gone overnight, but would be back in time to take Rudy to the park like they always did on Sundays. Rudy was curious about Nick’s new friend and asked Nick about him. Nick explained that his friends’ name was Greg and that Greg worked in a big lab run by the police department. Rudy was really excited about that part. He asked Nick if it was okay to ask questions. Nick replied that it might be okay, but not to ask too many.

 

          Greg showed up at the appointed time and knocked on Nick’s door. Nick opened the door and invited Greg in. Rudy stood up from the couch and Nick introduced the two. Rudy politely reached for Greg’s hand to shake it and Greg visibly recoiled. Nick noticed this, and intended to ask Greg about it later so as not to embarrass Rudy, and it didn’t sit very well with him. Greg turned and asked Nick if he were ready to go. Nick said he was, and everyone headed for the door. Rudy went out first and headed for his place. Nick locked his door and reminded Rudy about their date to go to the park the next afternoon. Rudy never said anything. He just closed and locked his door.

 

          Later that evening, Nick and Greg sat on Greg’s couch talking. Greg had been flirting with Nick all evening, and Nick had decided it was time to see if Greg was going to “put up, or shut up”. Nick leaned over and gave Greg a light kiss on the cheek. This led to deeper, more involved kisses, and before Nick knew it, they were having some of the hottest sex Nick had ever had. Greg was insatiable! Kissing, biting, sucking…all the while keeping up a stream of some very filthy dirty talk. When it was over, Nick fell across the bed limp. The last thing he remembered was Greg kissing him goodnight.

 

          When Nick woke up the next day, he was a bit confused. He knew where he was, and smiled fondly while remembering last night, but there was something off about the light in the room. Nick looked over at the clock and smacked his forehead. The light was off because it was afternoon , 4:30 to be exact. Nick jumped up looking for his clothes. He dressed and hurried down the stairs looking for Greg. He found Greg at the table drinking coffee. Greg turned and smiled….

 

“Good morning, sleepyhead….”

“Yeah, more like afternoon…..”

“Would you like some coffee?”

“No time….Do you think you could take me home now?”

“What seems to be the hurry?”

“I told Rudy I would take him to the park this afternoon, and I’m really late.”

“Is that all? I guess I should have woke you when I got up at 1p.m.”

“You’ve been up that long and didn’t wake me? Greg, you heard me tell Rudy I would be back in time to take him to the park.”

“I did, but we had such a good time last night that I thought we could do it again today…..”

“I don’t think so….it’s really important that I keep my word to Rudy. He really means a lot to me.”

“He must be…”

“What do you mean?”

“To turn down great sex with me just to take him to the park…..”

“Greg, will you take me home or not?”

 

Greg agreed to take Nick home, but he took his sweet time getting ready. When they arrived at Nick’s place, Greg leaned over and delivered a soul searing kiss to Nick. Nick grinned and kissed him back. The two made plans to get together as soon as schedules permitted, and Nick got out of the car smiling. Nick watched as Greg drove away and then turned to head to his apartment. He looked at Rudy’s front door and felt 9 kinds of guilty for letting the poor guy down. He knew he was going to have to do some damage control, but needed a plan.

 

          The next afternoon, as Nick was leaving work, he got an idea to smooth the way to apologizing to Rudy. He pulled out his cell and dialed Rosie’s Diner. He ordered a cheeseburger just the way Rudy like it, and ordered something for himself. He picked up the food and went home. When Nick got home, he went in and took a quick shower. He grabbed the food and knocked on Rudy’s door. At first, Nick didn’t think Rudy was even home. He heard the chain slide and the door opened just enough to show part of Rudy’s face…..

 

“Hey, buddy, I brought you a cheeseburger from Rosie’s…..”

“Not hungry….”

“Aww, come on, Rudy, it’s from Rosie’s…..”

“I SAID I’m not hungry…..”

“Okay, Rudy….Listen, I’m real sorry about the park yesterday…..”

“Doesn’t matter……”

“It matters to me, Rudy. I made a promise to you, and I let you down. I feel bad about it…..”

“Don’t wanna talk to you no more…..”

 

With that, Rudy literally slammed the door in Nick’s face and locked it.

 

          Nick was in limbo the next few days. He missed his friend, but couldn’t figure out a way to get through to him. One afternoon after work, Nick pulled into his parking space and was surprised to find Rudy sitting on the sidewalk. As soon as Nick got out of the truck, Rudy stood up and walked toward him…..

 

“Hello, Rudy…..”

“Hi, Nick…..Can I talk to you, Nick?”

“Sure you can….let’s go inside.”

 

The two stepped into Nick apartment and sat down on the couch.

“So what did you want to talk to me about, Rudy?”

“I wanna say I’m real sorry I was mean to you the other day, and it was because I was scared and I was mad…..”

“Rudy, why were you mad?”

“Because you didn’t take me to the park like you said, and your friend made you stay gone too long. I was scared that you didn’t come back in time because you like your new friend better than me, and you don’t want me around no more cause I am the way I am and you are ashamed of me…..”

 

Nick’s heart broke when he heard that last part. Tears came to his eyes and he turned to look at Rudy…..

 

“Rudy, listen to me…..nobody could ever take your place with me. I’ll always want you around no matter how you are, and I have never nor will I ever be ashamed of you…..”

 

Rudy sat there crying after Nick finished speaking. He was so glad to hear Nick say those things to him. Nick meant so much to Rudy, and to hear Nick say those things made Rudy’s heart soar.

 

“You promise, Nick?”

“I promise, buddy….”

“Thank you, Nick for being so good to me. I love you, Nick…..”

“I love you too, Rudy…..”

 

Nick gave Rudy an extra big hug and told him he was going to take a shower. Rudy told Nick he would have supper ready extra quick. After the two ate supper, they were sitting out on the sidewalk in front of their apartments, talking about everything and nothing, when Nick saw Greg’s car pull up. Rudy saw it at the same time and made a beeline for his apartment.  Greg walked up to Nick and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Nick laughed and he and Greg went inside.

 

          When Greg left the next morning, Nick went next door to make sure Rudy was ready for his workshop. It was just his way of checking on Rudy after the way he acted when he saw Greg the night before. To his surprise, Rudy was already gone. Nick got ready and went to work, putting the whole thing out of his mind. Later that evening, Greg called and invited Nick to dinner on Friday. Nick asked if he could bring Rudy so the two of them could get to know each other. Greg sighed at said that he supposed it would be alright. They set up a time and place and Greg clicked off saying he needed to get ready for work.

 

          Greg was seething when he got off the phone with Nick. He decided that when he got to work tonight, he was going to run Rudy’s name through the databases and see what he could find out. As soon as he got there, Greg went to a computer and plugged Rudy’s name in. The only info he got was that Rudy Thomas was 27 years old, had lived at the Las Vegas Home for the Mentally Challenged until he was 18. He had a job at the Vegas Workshop for Special Needs People, and that was about it. Squeaky clean!

 

          Thursday evening,  Greg called Nick and expressed his regret that hecould only get a reservation for two at the restaurant. Nick suggested going somewhere else, but Greg insisted on going to the particular one. He apologized to Nick and promised to make it up to him. That was fine, but Nick still had to break the news to Rudy. Nick explained to Rudy about the restaurant, and Rudy said that was okay, that he understood. Rudy ducked his head when he said this, but not before Nick saw tears in Rudy’s eyes.

 

          Friday evening came, and Greg showed up to pick Nick up. Nick almost called Greg and cancelled, but decided to go anyway. The conversation was a bit stilted, but once they got to the restaurant, things eased up a bit. As dinner was winding down, Greg suggested they go back to his place for “dessert”. Nick declined, saying that he was taking Rudy fishing early the next morning. The ride back to Nick’s was made in silence, and when Nick started to get out of the car, he tried to apologize to reg. Greg told him to skip it and put the car in reverse. As Greg drove off, Nick headed to his apartment.

 

          The next morning found Nick and Rudy on their fishing trip. The two men had a good time even though they didn’t catch anything. After they got back, Nick asked Rudy if he wanted to rent some movies. They went to the video store and picked out several, and Nick even let Rudy pick out some junk food. They spent the afternoon watching movies. At one point, Greg called and Nick went into the bedroom to talk to him. During the conversation, Greg explained to Nick that he wanted to spend more time with him. He told Nick that his feelings were growing stronger and he wanted to see where it took them. Nick thought it was a good idea and told Greg that he thought it might be doable.

 

          Nick began to spend lots of time with Greg. He started forgetting thing he was supposed to do with Rudy, and when he was home, all he did was sleep. Rudy never bothered him or came over, he just cried a lot. He knew he was losing his best friend, but there was nothing he could do about it.

 

          Nick was thinking about the situation with Rudy. He felt like a complete ass for his behavior toward the guy of late. Rudy must hate him. Nick decided to invite Rudy to supper that night and walked next door to do so. Rudy answered the door and was surprised to see Nick. Nick asked him about supper that night, and Rudy readily agreed. Nick told him that he would see him after work that afternoon and left. Rudy was very excited. Nick wanted to spend some time with him! That made Rudy very happy because he had been missing Nick terribly. After supper that night, Nick talked to Rudy about not being around so much. He told Rudy that he felt bad and that he was going to do better. Even though Rudy didn’t believe Nick anymore, he just acted like he did.

 

          To Nick’s credit, he started staying home more and things began to get back like they were in the old days. Rudy still had his doubts, but never let on to Nick. Greg was giving Nick static about staying home so much, but Nick just stayed his course. Greg considered giving Nick an ultimatum but decided to hold off on that for a while. Greg did manage to talk Nick into going for a drink one afternoon. They two went to an out-of-the-way bar and had a couple of drinks. When Nick noticed the time, he asked if Greg would take him home so he could start supper for himself and Rudy. Needless to say, this didn’t sit very well with Greg at all.

 

          When they arrived back at Nick’s, Greg shut the car off and got out. Perplexed, Nick got out of the car and followed. Greg walked up and banged on Rudy’s door. Nick asked Greg what he was doing, but Greg didn’t answer. When Rudy opened the door, Greg launched into a tirade regarding the fact that Rudy was causing problems between he and Nick and that Nick would be better off if he would leave. He went on to say that he didn’t know why Nick wasted his time with a retard like Rudy anyway. Nick rushed up to Greg and dragged him away by the arm……

 

          “What the FUCK is wrong with you???”

“Nothing’s wrong with me…I came to say my piece, and I did.”

“Well, I really don’t appreciate you talking to Rudy like that AT ALL! You’re going to march your skinny ass back up there, apologize to him, and it best be sincere!”

“Fuck you, Nick! I’m not apologizing to you or the retard…..This shit’s been on my mind, and it was time to get it off my chest…..”

“Then I think it’s best you leave….. NOBODY, and I do mean NOBODY treats him that way.”

“Fine…..”

“And Greg, don’t bother calling back…..”

Greg got in his car and sped away. Nick headed towards Rudy’s place to do some damage control.

 

          Nick knocked on Rudy’s door, and heard Rudy shout “GO AWAY!”  Nick tried again, but got nothing in response. He walked back over to his apartment and sat down heavily on the sofa. Before he knew it, he was asleep. When he woke up from his nap, he fixed himself a bite to eat and took a shower. After his shower, Nick fell across his bed and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning, Nick got ready for work as usual and was hoping to catch Rudy before he left for the workshop. No such luck! The workshop van was pulling away from the curb just as Nick opened his door.

 

          When Nick got home that afternoon, something seemed off to him. It was like everything was too quiet. When he reached his front door, he saw an envelope attached with a pushpin. Curious, he pulled the letter off the door and went inside. He sat down on the sofa and opened the envelope. Inside were a letter and a photograph. Ick recognized the handwriting as Rudy’s immediately…..

 

_Nick,_

_I want to let you know that I am leaving. I’m sorry for making you and your friend argue, but maybe your friend was right. I was coming between you and he didn’t like that. I think he thought you were special. I know I sure did. You were a good friend to me, Nick, and I won’t ever forget you. I didn’t like it when your friend said I was a retard. I’m special! I know it because you said so. Please don’t be too sad cause I left. It was for the best._

_I want you to know that I love you._

_Rudy_

          Nick was crying like a baby by the time he finished the letter. The picture that fell out was a picture of he and Rudy taken at a carnival they had gone to back in the fall. Nick turned the photo over and scrawled on the back were his and Rudy’s names and the date the picture was made. Underneath that were the words “please don’t forget me…”

 

END

* * *


End file.
